Salted Caramel Chocolates
by Felicity Dream
Summary: She missed Sora and he reminded her of him. He hadn't felt such kindness or caring for himself since his late wife. But how much trouble is sleeping together going to cause them? Especially with his racist 2nd wife in the picture and Daichi still having feelings for her, and the unresolved events between them after Sora's death?
1. Paella Sweetness

Disclaimer: I don't own Kitchen Princess, or its characters. Natsumi Ando does.  
>Story: She missed Sora and he reminded her of him. He hadn't felt such kindness or caring for himself since his late wife. Daichi just wants to support them both, but doesn't know how. Akane is just trying to be a good friend.<br>Set as an AU after Najika gives the Director the salted sweets, and no Daichi/Najika parts.  
>Spoilers: Yes, for the whole series.<br>Warnings: ?  
>Pairings: The DirectorNajika, strong past Sora/Najika, side (minor?) Seiya/Najika, and Daichi/Akane…

**Salted Caramel Chocolates**  
><em>Chapter One: Paella Sweetness<em>

"_The only person…who can support Daichi is __**you**__."_

_Because…you're family._

"_That's…true."_

It had been a long time since anyone had shown any kindness to him. And longer still that someone had cared enough to care about _him_. Kazami Najika had so kindly thought of him, enough to make these salted caramels specifically for him.

He had thought it enough that she was able to get his son to eat even a little, but then to offer comfort after, when he had reluctantly been vulnerable and had a moment of weakness in front of her…There was no judgment on her part, just quiet understanding.

"_Salt…is an important ingredient that complements the taste of food. Lately, it has been hated by many who say that it's unhealthy…but we need it…to survive. I think…parents…are like that salt. It's a basic ingredient in cooking…but no one is __**grateful **__for it. But it's essential. It's…something very important."_

Those words were like a soothing balm to his soul. And the flash of happier times…picking up a smaller Daichi up into the air, the two of them smiling happily at each other…It's been so long since he'd felt and remembered such happiness.

"…_That's why…I want you to stay cheerful for Daichi."_

She'd then handed him a bunch of some of the only sweets he'd ever liked.

"_The only person…who can support Daichi is __**you**__."_

Shocked and thankful, he stared down at her, with her holding up her offerings. Her words made him see her in another light.

"That's…true," and so he grabbed one from the bunch and ate another one of those delicious little treats she had made especially for him, watching as she smiled genuinely at him and feeling his own expression soften.

The salted caramel melted in his mouth deliciously and he closed his eyes in pleasure, relishing in the taste. When he opened his eyes again, she was still smiling at him. And he remembered how she was being so kind and sweet to him, despite how he'd tried to ruin her life and tear down her dream. He hadn't realized he'd gone even closer to her than he had been, where instead of being just an inch away he was a breadth away. He saw her startle at his close proximity, but before she could question it and before he could change his mind, he was leaning over her and pressing his lips to hers.

Her lips were supple against his, and he was easily able to move his lips against hers without resistance. She initially hadn't responded to him, but after a moment or two she was hesitantly pressing back. One of his hands moved to the small of her back, gently guiding her closer. Within seconds, he'd had her pressed against his body and could feel the slight shivering of her body. And then he was testing waters as he prodded his tongue against her lips, which finally broke the moment.

She jolted back, and he could see her wide eyes and her look of confusion. Inwardly, he felt ashamed at himself and guilty at what he'd done to her. Along with feeling shame at his actions, he was also mortified at the whole thing. This had been his _deceased __**son's**_ girlfriend, and he had tried to take advantage of her when she had only been trying to be kind to him.

"I'm sorry, Kazami-san. That was inappropriate and wrong of me. Please forgive me," he murmured, hanging his head as he backed away and moved around his desk to be slightly opposite her with it in between them.

"D-Director…it's alright. I…I'm okay. We can just forget about it…and I promise I won't say anything to anyone," Najika gave him a small smile, but he winced.

"Thank you…but I'm more worried about how you feel and what you're thinking," he pushed.

He averted his eyes, but turned to look at her again at the soft touch of her hand on his shoulder, the distance between them having been somewhat closed once more.

"I promise I'm okay." She was smiling kindly at him again, and he horribly had the urge to kiss her for a second time. "But…um, Director? I have another request. I want to ask you a favor. Could you make something for Daichi to eat? Eating with family…is the happiest thing you can do. I want Daichi to be happy…I want you to be happy too, Director."

He was standing in front of her again and looking down at her sweet face; the urge to kiss her seemed to be unwilling to go away, especially when she kept saying such wisdom and kindness towards him.

"…Daichi likes rice. Is there something easy I can cook, with rice?...I've never cooked before and never stepped into a kitchen," he admitted.

Her smile turned brighter and he couldn't help smiling back in return, even if it was a much smaller smile.

"There's paella. There shouldn't be too many ingredients, but there's still a good amount, I think. But it's something where you can throw anything in, and it's fine," she looked to him for approval and he nodded.

"Is there a recipe you've made of it? Perhaps it would be best for me to follow your lead," he asked.

She beamed happily at him and started listing off ingredients and instructions, but he tentatively reached out and touched her arm, stopping her.

"Maybe you can just teach me instead?" he hesitantly asked with an even more hesitant smile.

She blinked in surprise before giving a just as hesitant nod in return.

"I think it would be best to try cooking this at the Fujita Diner, so that you can immediately go to sleep afterwards. It's late already and you shouldn't be out in the dark by yourself. This way, you're already at 'home.'"

"Ah, t-thank you, Director. That's fine with me. Um, some of the ingredients aren't at the Diner though. Should I go buy some?"

He shook his head. "No, it's alright. We'll just pick it up from the school's kitchens and then head over to the Diner after. Is that fine with you?"

After Najika agreed, he nervously, though it was hidden, offered his arm to her and she looped hers around it. He escorted her to the kitchens, where they made quick work gathering ingredients, and then went outside to walk in the dark to the Diner. It was cold that night, so Najika was shivering. Though it was for a different reason, it brought back to mind her earlier shivering. He immediately pushed away those thoughts and focused on being a gentleman, wrapping the arm she'd been holding around her shoulder, pulling her closer and offering his body warmth, and giving her his other arm to hold. He had to again push away the less than unsavory thoughts that threatened to bother him.

Once at the Diner, she turned on the lights and took off her jacket, before she started to prepare the pans and other equipment they were to use. He watched carefully…though his eyes tended to stray towards just her often.

"In Spain…paella…means 'shallow pot'," Najika talked as she started to cook. His eyes didn't move from her. "Vegetables, meat, seafood. Anything is fine. We throw it in a pot…and cook it with rice, olive oil, and saffron. All the tastes blend together. It's delicious."

She was finally done preparing the ingredients and everything else, the last thing she did being arranging the squid, shrimp, and bell peppers neatly on top of everything before covering the full pan with a lid and leaving it heating in medium heat.

"We'll have to wait 12 to 15 minutes for it to finish, before finishing the final step," she told him. "Then I'll help you do it on your own."

He nodded and she went to go wash her hands, with him still watching her.

"Director…Don't you think…paella is like life?" her voice was soft and she wasn't facing him, still at the sink and washing her hands slowly. "You put everything together that happened, good and bad, and cook it."

She turned off the sink and turned towards him, smiling sadly.

"And…paella isn't good when you make it for yourself," she strode closer and took one of his hands in both of hers, holding it up between them. "That's why…it's something you make a lot of to share with family. So please…take care of yourself and talk to Daichi."

"I promise to make this for him and I'll really talk to him," he echoed her sad smile. His eyes turned soft as he gazed at her, and she flinched and moved away.

He looked at her in confusion and she looked at him in apology.

"I'm sorry, Director. It's just…right then, you really looked like Sora-sempai. I guess his eyes came from you…"

She looked down and nervously started fiddling with the front of her apron, as he stared at her. For the something time that night, he was hesitant. But there was nothing to lose, not really. So he took the leap and didn't look back.

Walking to her, he stopped her fidgeting hands. He waited for her to look up at him, and once she did he brushed back her hair behind her ear tenderly.

"You loved him deeply, didn't you? _I'm_ sorry, Kazami-san, for everything. I shouldn't have tried to hurt you so. I know he loved you just as much. So please…if it would ease you or help you in anyway…if you could find solace in it…I could make you happy tonight," he almost ended in a whisper. "I could pleasure you and you could pretend I was Sora. I will not speak a word, not a whisper or sound to break the illusion. In the darkness of the night, in your darkened room, you could easily mistake me for him and I will go along with the fantasy. A chance to be with him, like you couldn't before."

And he was doing this for her, for Sora, and for himself who craved the comfort and care and sweet kindness that she so freely and willingly gave and continued to give to him. He felt guilty for the things he'd tried to do to her, so he wanted to make it up in any way he could, even letting her use him and for her to find any comfort she could from him. He wanted to let Sora have this chance at being with her, even if it was only in his son's image.

And it would be the first time in so long that he would be with someone who genuinely cared for him, even if it wasn't exactly 'him'.

"Director…"

"If we were to continue and if you chose to do this, perhaps it would make things less awkward if you were to just address me as Masahiko…N-Najika," he undecidedly called her.

She nodded an okay so he relaxed.

"Masahiko-san," and in a way, just by saying his name, she had already given her answer. "I…o-okay," she confirmed.

She tentatively turned to their food and watched it, indecision warring on her face. He reached over her and turned it off, and took her hand, waiting for the next move. She swallowed down her uncertainty and nervousness and started to lead him to her room after taking off her apron. Pulling a small 'door' from the ceiling, she pulled down the ladder and climbed up on it. He followed her, entering into the small space.

He winced, recalling he'd been the reason for her new 'room', if it could even be called that.

They sat quietly on her bed side by side, just stewing in the doubtful atmosphere. And then slowly, they began to take off their clothing. It seemed too much like a business transaction and he didn't like it. So he took over and stopped unbuttoning his own shirt, and turned to her, gently laying her on her bed and startling her. He slipped off the straps of the cute plaid dress she'd worn, and moved it down her body. In the darkness, he could barely see the outline of her, but the warmth of her body reached out to him as he started to undress her underwear as well.

For her, this was just a surreal experience. His lips devoured hers, and she could still taste the lingering salty caramel he'd eaten, trustingly tasting a sweet she'd made especially for him. The warm hands on her hips squeezed gently and then were traveling upwards, cupping her breasts and letting warmth seep into the mounds. She squeaked at the unfamiliar action, new to any sexual touch. She'd never let anyone touch her like this, and the farthest she'd ever gotten was the forehead kisses she'd shared with Sora. But as his large hands started massaging them, she moaned into his mouth and arched into him.

Her mind could hardly understand her decision and process what she was doing with the Director, but then Sora's smiling face flashed through her mind and she could easily pretend that the Director was his son and that right now she was with Sora…and not Masahiko.

It was dark and cramped, and in the darkness, with features so similar to his son's, she didn't have trouble picturing Sora and imagining him being the one touching her.

Started 8/30/11 –Completed 8/31/11

**EDIT 9/1/13: Just in case, edited out sex scene to comply with guidelines.**

A/n: BTW, ages are upped. Sora was 17, and Akane, Daichi, and Najika are 16. Yes, the Director's second wife is still in the story, so expect trouble. Since he was never given an official name in the series, I named the Director Masahiko (because it's become my new favorite name ^.^). For some reason, I am extremely interested and obsessed with this pairing…


	2. Marisol Sundays

Disclaimer: I don't own Kitchen Princess, or its characters. Natsumi Ando does.  
>Story: She missed Sora and he reminded her of him. He hadn't felt such kindness or caring for himself since his late wife. Daichi just wants to support them both, but doesn't know how. Akane is just trying to be a good friend.<br>Set as an AU after Najika gives the Director the salted sweets, and no Daichi/Najika parts.  
>Spoilers: Yes, for the whole series.<br>Warnings: ?  
>Pairings: The DirectorNajika, strong past Sora/Najika, side (minor?) Seiya/Najika, and Daichi/Akane…

**Salted Caramel Chocolates**  
><em>Chapter Two: Marisol Sundays<em>

Not used to the strenuous activity, Najika fell asleep straight after. He laid awake, thinking about what he'd just done. A part of him felt remorse over it, but he strangely felt no regret. One of his hands idly caressed her shoulder, letting her rest on that arm with her head cushioned on the shoulder and breath lightly tickling his skin. He held her to him, feeling her slight body almost cuddling unconsciously to him. Her slim hands were resting in between their bodies, somehow even more solid to him than the weight of her head.

Still, what did that say about him that he would feel guilt but not regret about his actions?

"But you have no idea how lonely I've been all these years, Najika," he murmured to her sleeping form.

How were things going to be when she woke up and they had to confront each after what had just happened? Would she regret it or would things just be awkward? He knew enough about her to know she wouldn't scream at him or blame him for anything. She was, as shown time and again, a very kind and sweet girl.

Thoughts like that plagued him as he slowly drifted off to sleep. It seemed like he barely got any rest when he next awoke, registering a hesitant movement within his arms. Peeking a look, he saw the outline of Najika tentatively getting out of his arms and rummaging quietly on the floor. She quickly found something to wear and then was opening the trapdoor and sneaking down the ladder and to the Diner. Curious to what she was up to, he rummaged around as well and only managed to find his boxers. He crawled over to the opening and started his own descent.

He saw her starting on the last stage of the paella, having just reheated it, and admired the way his dress shirt clung to her body.

It was the only thing she was wearing.

The lack of clothing and the fact what she _was_ wearing was something of his, made him react a bit down there. Inwardly berating himself and feeling shamed at wanting to go for a second round, he hesitantly called out to her. She whirled around in surprise, immediately blushing red and fidgeting shyly, unsure of what she should say.

"Sorry we never got to finish it. Did I ruin the paella?" he gestured to the food.

She shook her head. "No, I think it should be alright. It was almost done anyways and the last step is sort of minor. After this, you can taste and then I'll help you make your own."

The atmosphere wasn't too bad and they were actually holding a conversation, even better it was a normal conversation. Refraining from grinning, he gave a simple nod and came closer, taking a stop just behind her and peering over her shoulder at the paella.

"Looks delicious," he murmured, not meaning to have his breath tickle her ear.

"T-thank you," she stuttered, her own breath coming in faster.

He lazily stayed like that, aware of the affect he was having on her and secretly smug and happy about it. When the food finally finished, Najika was glad to have a reason to move away and start preparing two plates to dish the paella in. They used one of the tables in the Diner to eat at, sitting across from each other and avoiding looking at the other person. Afterwards, they moved back to the kitchen, where Najika began to instruct him on how to cook the meal.

Masahiko watched her closely, carefully preparing the food as how she had. Najika really _was_ a good cook. It would be nice to taste her food more often…

When it all ended, she packed him hers for him to eat for the day, which was rather sweet and…wifely of her…, and saved his messy, passable dish for herself to enjoy that day as well. Embarrassed that she was eating his mess of food and also because of the fact she was doing it in the first place, he gave an awkward smile at her in thanks. But…it was sort of a trade off, in the 'sweethearts' kind of way, where boyfriends and girlfriends gave the other something of theirs or did something for the other, which made his face heat up in a boyish sort of manner –something he hadn't done in years and was very uncharacteristic of himself.

He refused to think he was oddly acting like a schoolboy with a crush.

"Sorry for borrowing your shirt," she blushed. "I wanted to check the paella earlier, and it was all I could find in the dark. I hadn't even asked if it was okay if I could use it, even after you'd woken up and followed me down."

He gave her a reassuring smile. "It's fine. I didn't mind. I suppose I should ask for it back though, since I'll have to go back out and it would be odd for me to be without a shirt."

Her blush darkening, she nodded rapidly and started to take off his shirt. He coughed in embarrassment and stopped her.

"You don't have to undress right now or anything. We should find your clothing first…and mine for that matter. No need for either of us to be walking around naked, right?" he joked weakly at the end.

Embarrassed herself, she nodded and went to the ladder, climbing up and searching for their clothing. She tossed what she found to the ground and continued until they'd found everything. They redressed themselves, looking away from each other, and then he was stating his leave. He bit his lip before leaning over and moving to kiss her, though she moved her head slightly at the last minute and his lips touched her cheek instead.

Right…it was Sora she wanted to kiss her, not Masahiko…

"I'll be going now," he murmured, straightening up. "I'll see you later then…Kazami-san. Have a good day."

That was so formal it made him cringe, especially after what the two of them had done together just hours earlier. Turning to leave, he was at the door before she'd spoken up one last time.

"You can…you can still call me Najika, Director," she said quietly, looking down.

Pausing at the door, he returned the sentiment.

"My name is still open to you as well."

And then he was off, walking away from Fujita Diner and its pretty, little cook. Not too far away, he almost walked pass the owner and lazy chef of the place. Fujita did a double take and stared at him, eyes moving briefly to glance at the Diner nearby.

"Ah…ah, sir…what were you just doing…" Fujita trailed off awkwardly in confusion.

"I had to briefly talk to Kazami-san," Masahiko said stiffly, hoping his clothes weren't ruffled and that his appearance didn't look suspicious…or that he looked guilty.

The silence was stifling, so he cut it short and gave a curt nod before going back to walking away. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day and that he was just going to wish he'd locked himself up somewhere with the food Najika made him, and just eat and mope.

It was lunchtime when he'd gotten a shock. He returned to his home, surprised to see his…wife actually there and casually lounging around. Usually, she spent her time having shopping sprees around the world and never was around. Eyes glancing near her, he saw the various bags filled with things she'd bought from Italy and understood she'd just gotten back from one of those shopping sprees.

"Masahiko! There you are," she smiled widely and began telling him everything that had gone on while she'd been in Italy.

He nodded and pretended to listen, tuning her out.

Masahiko, an hour later, continued to try to drown out the endless chatter of his wife, wondering why he had married her in the first place. That's right…he had been lonely, still missing his late wife, and thinking his boys had needed a mother.

Kokoro hadn't been a mother at all, Daichi having refused any time with her and her tending to patronize and ignore Sora, who had tried for his father's sake. Instead, Sora had turned to focus on his work before him, just like his father had. And instead of being a child with Masahiko and Kokoro to take care of him, Sora had grown up too quickly and before long was taking care of himself and being independent, without needing anyone or anything.

And now he was left with a woman who was squandering his money and thoughts that forbiddenly trailed to a blonde girl that his son had finally found comfort in before his death…and who he seemed to be looking for the same comfort in now.

When Kokoro finally exhausted her rant-like telling, she informed him that she was tired and it had been a long journey back, and that she wanted to retire a bit. He nodded and told her he hoped she rested well, and was glad when she was finally gone. He was even gladder when he remembered they had separate rooms.

Trudging into the kitchen, he heated a plateful of Najika's paella and went to his room, finally able to lock himself up and eat and mope as he'd wanted.

As his day went, Najika's similarly was strained. She kept having to dodge Fujita's questions about the Director's presence there and then had to hurry to the Academy, where she was happy Daichi had come back to class. Classes seemed to go by very slowly and when it was lunchtime for her, she tried to keep her mind off of the events of last night.

Seiya's incredulous exclamations on how she hadn't even worked out her menu item for the competition helped quite a bit. Though, when Akane popped up and countered him with her support for Najika, it gave her an idea. Daichi had even come into the Diner, giving her a tired but content smile.

With various classmates congratulating and getting excited for her for entering a huge competition in Paris, Najika was successful in dodging her memories of last night. And when the day was over, she happily grabbed Akane and rushed to the girl's room in the dorms, the idea she'd been stewing over finally getting a chance to come to fruition.

There, she spilled out what had happened the night before to Akane, hoping to get someone else's perspective or advice or-or-or anything! about what had happened. She was confused in so many ways and unsure of what would happen now. So most of all…she just wanted someone to listen and for her to be able to tell someone about it, and get it off her chest.

They lay on Akane's bed in silence after that, with Najika miserably lying on her back and staring at the ceiling in confusion that's been building up since the Director had left her. Akane was close to her, lying on her front and legs nervously crossed in the air. The darker-haired girl leaned up on her elbows and frowned in thought.

"Akane, how did it become like this?" Najika whispered.

Her female best friend winced and focused on a single strand of her blonde hair, toying with it to buy time.

"Anou, I honestly don't know. But…the Director seems to really like you. I mean, I think he's really sorry about taking advantage of you."

Najika thought on that and wondered if maybe she should be talking to _Masahiko_ about this instead…or at least ask him about what Akane had just suggested.

"Say, Najika, I'm auditioning for a regular minor role in a TV show on Sunday. You want to come with me? I think they'll be serving some Cantina's for snacks and dinner," Akane added teasingly.

Najika brightened and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, of course!"

"Great! But…you better be there more to support me than the food!" Akane laughed and Najika just blushed.

That Sunday, while waiting for Akane to audition, Najika was surprised and apprehensive to see the Director talking to the director of the shoot. He hadn't noticed her yet, and she wasn't sure if she should bring attention to herself.

"Najika, isn't that the Director?" Akane whispered to her, noticing as well.

Najika didn't have time to answer when Masahiko turned and caught sight of her, looking just as surprised at her presence. He hesitated before cutting his conversation with the director short and heading over to them.

"Naji –Kazami-san," he greeted, his change in address glaringly obvious but not commented on. "Kishida-san. I didn't expect to see you two. Especially you, Kazami-san," his eyes trailed to her before he directed his gaze to a more neutral direction to look at both of them. "I was here to discuss a potential commercial for the upcoming culinary school with the director. If talks goes well, both you and Mizuno Seiya should be preparing for it in the coming weeks."

Surprised that he still wanted her to participate with his planned culinary school, she just gave an awkward smile and nodded.

"Oh, that's my cue! I'm going to go audition now, Najika. Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself here?" Akane asked her.

"Don't worry, Kishida-san. I'll keep her company –if that's alright with you, Kazami-san?" Masahiko turned to her slightly.

She just gave another awkward smile and nod.

When Akane left, it was mildly stiff between the two, who stood side by side quietly. Then Masahiko pointed out the bench up against a wall, farther into the studio wings and shaded.

"Do you want to sit down?"

"Oh, uh, sure. If you want."

They stood there for a second before both turning to the bench and heading over to it. Sitting there together wasn't any better, though he gave in slightly and touched her hand. Since it didn't seem like she minded or had flinched away, he firmly planted his hand over hers.

"Najika…am I making you uncomfortable?" he mumbled, looking away.

He could feel just when she relaxed.

"No, Director. I'm not uncomfortable. I'm just out of sorts and confused, that's all," Najika tried her best to explain.

Without her needing to prod or direct the conversation, he started talking about exactly what she'd been wanting to ask him about since her talk with Akane.

"I'm sorry. That night, I know was more than odd and confusing…and I'm sorry about it, but I don't regret it at all," he explained in a rush. "What I mean to say, is that even though I'm sorry about having taken you to bed like that…if the choice came up, or if I had to redo that night, I would make the same choice. I wouldn't change a thing," he clarified.

"I would also never regret it because it would belittle your first time and make nothing of it, and though it came about as it did, I hope it was special and that you were…happy with it…with my performance," he turned red, and she was fascinated to see the Director do such a thing. "It was…it was your first time, right?"

It was her turn to turn red and she nodded shyly. "…You also gave me my first kiss in the office."

Now that had him turning awkwardly away, remembering he hadn't been quite thinking and wished he hadn't just taken her first kiss from her like that then. At least afterwards, with the…incident…he'd given her a choice.

After that the two stayed quiet, though it was actually not as awkward as it had been before. His hand, he happily noted, was still on top of hers.

"Do you know what role everyone's auditioning for?" Najika asked him, searching for a topic to keep the quiet away.

"It's for a woman named Marisol. She's a woman who desperately wants a child," he answered, curious to her sudden interest in talking.

"Wouldn't Akane be too young for the role then?" she frowned.

"No. 'Marisol' will be unable to have children, so Kishida-san could play a young woman who'd recently found out she could never have any. It might even go better with the storyline of the show, since it's a show aimed towards your generation," he explained.

"Oh…I see…"

"Did you know there are three different cited origins for the name 'Marisol'?" he asked in a fit of inspiration. "The first fits very well with that storyline –'Mary of the Sun', a combination of Mari possibly coming from the Spanish 'Maria', which can be traced to the Hebrew 'Miryam', meaning 'bitter' as in 'bitterly-wished for child'. It's for the Virgin Mary before she gave birth to Christ. The other part of the combination comes from the Spanish word 'sol', meaning 'sun.' Like Mary who wanted a child, Marisol's story is similar in desire and the name reflects that.

"The second origin is also mainly Spanish, considering it a shortened version of Maria Soledad and meaning 'Lonely Maria'. Soledad is Spanish for 'solitude' or 'loneliness'. It could be referencing a 19th century Spanish nun of the same name, or also to the grieving mother of Christ.

"The third origin is much brighter, with the meaning being 'sunny sea' or 'sea of the sun.' Mari could instead be from the Latin 'Marina', meaning 'sea', and again 'sol'. That also fits with the storyline as Marisol lives near the sea and though a lonely person, she's had a bright personality."

She looked at him with an awed expression and inwardly he was smug and satisfied at having impressed her and caught her entire attention.

"Wow, you really know a lot," she said in wonder.

He smiled gently at her. "While I don't have the same knowledge of cooking you do to express, I do know other things. If I was strict on my sons, I'm nothing compared to my parents."

"Really? What do you mean?"

"Well, I was forced to learn quite a bit to be up to their standards. Sora's talent for the piano came from me, and I also was his personal tutor for it. I'm not into basketball as much, but I did get Daichi into it –I was more of a runner. I did track when I was younger."

Curious about his life before being a Director, and interested in who he was now and before behind the façade of Director, Najika hesitantly asked him about it. And then they were having an amicable discussion, for once without the hassle of awkwardness that had sort of wormed its way between them after that night.

"Sora was sort of our 'bitterly-wished for child'," Masahiko suddenly said wistfully, as their conversation started to wind down from the previous topic. "And my first wife was sort of a Marisol. We married young, at 17, as per the agreement of the arranged marriage between our families. I'd known Ruriko since we were children…she had always wanted kids of her own. A year after we got married was when we finally got Sora –we'd been trying all year for one, because I knew it was her dream and it seemed like it wasn't going to happen. Even if we were young and it was too early, she'd always dreamed of being a loving mother and the idea had grown on me.

"I knew I worked too much and it made her unhappy and lonely. When Sora came along…he was like our 'sea of the sun.' He was always such a calm, cool baby and child but he made us so happy. Sea and sun, right? And it didn't help he had such bright yellow hair…"

Seeing the Director sad and reminiscing, Najika wasn't sure if she should but she went ahead and turned her hand over, actually holding his hand –the very same one that had been on hers this whole time. She squeezed it gently and he gave her thankful look.

"You haven't made the paella yet, have you?" she asked quietly.

"No. I haven't decided on a good time and these past few days haven't been so fortunate," he confessed.

"Sunday," she said quietly. "Next Sunday."

"Sunday? Why Sunday?" he asked her in bemusement.

"Because Sundays kind of bring that feeling of loneliness and it's always nice to spend that day with family to make that feeling go away. And well, I think Daichi should be your sun in this sea of loneliness you always seem to be in," she said honestly.

"…Daichi isn't my only sun," he said meaningfully, looking at her with unreadable eyes.

Uncertain of what he meant by that, she could only gaze back.

"Najika…if you ever want Sora or need him, the offer still stands," he gazed down at their hands, his voice soft and words loaded.

She looked at him and couldn't help leaning over for a moment, and kiss his bowed head in gratefulness.

Started 9/5/11 –Completed 9/9/11

A/n: Yeah, second chapter. I really like this story, even if no one else does. :p Lol. Seriously though, I've been resigned since starting writing this that this would probably get like zero reviews because it's such an oddball pairing and no one seems to frequent the KP archive much…but if you _do_ like this, please review. It would be nice, especially since like over 30 people have read this, but it only has one review…**So please review , (hypnotizes everyone)…**


	3. Secrets Whispered in the Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Kitchen Princess, or its characters. Natsumi Ando does.  
>Story: She missed Sora and he reminded her of him. He hadn't felt such kindness or caring for himself since his late wife. Daichi just wants to support them both, but doesn't know how. Akane is just trying to be a good friend.<br>Set as an AU after Najika gives the Director the salted sweets, and no Daichi/Najika parts.  
>Spoilers: Yes, for the whole series.<br>Warnings: ?  
>Pairings: The DirectorNajika, strong past Sora/Najika, side (minor?) Seiya/Najika, and Daichi/Akane…

**Salted Caramel Chocolates  
><strong>_Chapter Three: Secrets Whispered in the Night_

When Akane found them, they were quietly talking about the culinary school the Director had planned. Surprisingly to him, Najika had been the one to bring it up and he started to tell her about what he had in store for it and the kinds of things he wanted to do, and specifically what he had thought she and Seiya would do when the time came.

"Kitazawa-san, Najika," Akane greeted as she came closer.

The two of them looked at her with Masahiko nodding and Najika giving a small wave.

"Um, I'm really sorry, Najika, but it seems like they're going to keep us here late. The Cantina food is being served later, custom, to be fresh. I don't know if you want to stay the whole time and wait, or if you want to just go home," she said apologetically.

Najika liked Cantina's, but she hadn't really wanted to wait that long or stay there the whole night either. As it was, it was already nearing midnight…

"I think it best I drop off Kazami-san home," Masahiko interrupted. "We can pick up something on the way to eat. That is, if it's alright for you," he directed to her.

Najika gave him a small smile and he nodded.

"Then we'll see you tomorrow, Kishida-san," he ended. Najika said similar goodbyes before he held out his arm and she accepted it, being escorted out and to his car. Seeing the expensive Mercedes Benz, she almost retreated back.

She'd almost forgotten Masahiko was rich. Oh, she had always known and she should've figured considering the kind of school she was in was full of rich kids, never mind being director of such a school…

It had never really crossed her mind. Sora and Daichi had always seemed so normal and had treated her normally. And Masahiko…

_"So sweet. Please, Najika…"_

Involuntarily, a red flush stole over her cheeks as she remembered that night.

"Najika, are you okay?" his voice cut in, sounding worried. He moved in closer, placing a hand against the small of her back as his other gently grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. She couldn't help shivering, giving pause to him. "Najika…" he murmured.

And then he was taking her and pushing her softly against his car. She gasped at the movement, biting her lower lip afterwards as she felt his hands move. The one that had been firm against her back had glided down, uncontrollably jerking before hesitantly curving and then cupping her arse. His lips touched lightly against her jaw as the hand on her arse kneaded her flesh through the cloth of her skirt, while his other hand toyed shyly with the hem of her shirt.

She felt him nip lightly at her neck, gasping again as she arched against him against her will. His thumb had just boldly pressed against her through her skirt and was moving in circles, when they were interrupted.

"K-Kitazawa-san! I must speak to you for a moment!" the voice of the director of the shoot startled them both, and Najika dropped to the ground reflexively, gripping the Director's clothed legs in embarrassment and also in the fear that they'd been seen.

"Guruko-san," Masahiko's voice was slightly unsteady before he cleared his throat and straightened up. As Najika wasn't mentioned and the other man didn't seem to be going over to stand by Masahiko's side, she was at least safe from being seen.

"I was wondering if you could bring in those two students you'd mentioned. An early evaluation could help me figure out an idea to model a video with them in," Guruko the movie director explained, voice sounding tired from his run trying to catch Masahiko before his leave.

Najika's hands clenched tighter, worried that at any moment he could walk around the car and see her. She breathed heavily, pressing closer.

"Y-yes, that would be a very sound idea. I'll bring it up with them and work out a good time with their schedules."

Najika blinked. Masahiko's voice had turned suddenly strained. She moved her head slightly, thinking about what could be wrong, when her cheek pressed against cloth and something hard and yet oddly also yielding. Oh…

Well, if she were a guy with a girl breathing heavily on a sensitive area, she would be having a hard time of it too.

'Sorry,' she mouthed up at him. His eyes caught it from a brief glance down at her and he nodded indistinctly.

"I'll call you about it tomorrow," Masahiko said smoothly, expertly getting rid of the man and going back to being cool and collected. Still, she doubted he was completely, if not at all, if the slight shakiness of his hands said anything.

He helped her up and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Najika, you can get in the car right now. I have to go take care of my problem," he gestured at himself, visible shame appearing on his face briefly. "I would normally leave it as is, but it's rather…painful right now."

"A-ah. I understand," she muttered, looking away.

He handed her the keys and disappeared from her sight soon after. She glanced at the keys in her hands, then at the shiny clean car before looking away again in a different kind of embarrassment.

Why was she so bothered anyway? She'd never cared so much that she was poor. She was used to that. She had studied hard to get into this school because of that.

But she'd never been in love with a rich boy, deceased now that he was, before. She'd never had two friends that were super rich. And she hadn't been messing around with a rich, older man –

"Najika, why are you still outside?"

She flinched and turned quickly to look at him, knowing that her stupid eyes were already tearing up.

"Um…" she didn't have anything to say to him, but he was smart and could examine her body language and her face enough to see that she was uncomfortable about his car for some reason. And there was only one reason he could think of why.

Taking the keys, he unlocked it and opened her side, opening the door for her. Once she'd reluctantly slid in, he closed it gently behind her and then moved over to his side. He had started the car and then began driving before he said anything.

"You know, money isn't everything," he started quietly, startling her from her thoughts. "You have kind eyes. And you are wiser than those double your age. I would trade this car for you any day."

The nice flush of red on her face was a nice touch, and the hesitant leaning against him was even better.

He drove to a McDonalds for a quick bite, ordering two cheeseburgers and a single fries to share. He'd parked in the parking lot there and the two of them quietly ate. They were halfway done before he said anything.

"The taste doesn't bother you? I know you have refined taste buds and all," he teased.

She hid her surprise that he had done so, instead pouting cutely.

"I can appreciate fast food," she retorted. "It's not bad and I like it. I just wouldn't eat it all the time. Even country Hokkaido has a McDonalds, you know."

"Huh. McDonalds really is everywhere," he muttered.

They finished up and he went out to throw the food into a garbage can, while she went to wash her hands. He did the same after and then they were both in the car, driving back to the school. And yet now, the closer they drew to the school, the more charged the atmosphere became. Even his earlier handling of himself didn't seem enough then…

_"If I talk real slowly  
><em>_If I try real hard  
><em>_To make my point, dear  
><em>_That you have my heart~"_

He made the decision to drive over to a secluded spot and park. It was tense and quiet, much like when they'd first sat side by side that night, wondering how they were going to start. At the same time he decided to finally turn towards her, he saw that she'd just moved her seat back to a lying position and her eyes were tightly closed. Her knees were up and pressed together, skirt alluringly having slipped down and just the slightest hint of her panties peeked through. Her chest was invitingly welcome as she breathed heavily, and she was nibbling her lower lip again enticingly.

He turned up the volume and now his voice would be nothing but an indistinct mumble.

He slowly moved over to her, hovering above her prostrate body, before he started to take off his tie and tenderly wrapped it around her eyes. He lowered himself onto her, nuzzling her jaw and remembering how he'd just earlier been affectionate with it. He took her hands from their clasped position on top of her belly and moved them to either side of her head, entangling their hands.

Then he finally got to kiss her.

_"You'll spend every day, shining your light my way~"_

Najika tasted as heavenly as he remembered. The taste may differ, because of the different food she cooked and sampled, but it always ended the same. Warm and tender, the caring that was just second nature to her seeped through even through this, and the softness of her lips that were always pliant and trusting to him. It was never something he could get sick of.

Afterwards, as he lay on top of her and was catching his breath, his cell phone rang and he mentally cursed. He set a specific ringtone for _her_…

Jerking away from Najika, he snatched his phone out of his jacket pocket, having hung it behind his seat.

"Moshi moshi," he greeted halfheartedly.

"Masahiko, where have you been? I've been waiting forever! Did you know our cook is gone? I ate leftovers earlier for dinner, but I refuse to have them now as a snack," Kokoro immediately started whining from the other end of the line.

He sighed quietly. "I gave him the month off so he could visit family."

"That's ridiculous, Masahiko! How on earth are we going to eat?"

"There's some leftover paella in the back of the fridge," he reluctantly mumbled.

She scoffed. "That's what I ate earlier. It wasn't even that good."

He refrained from gritting his teeth, though his hand clenched around his phone warningly.

"Is there something you want? I can pick something up on the way home," he gave in resignedly.

"I don't want fast food," her disgust was easy to hear. "I want to snack on some rice balls. And not some cheap store-bought ones either. Why can't you just call our cook and make him come right now?"

Masahiko pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hold on," he said into the phone before he covered the speaker and turned tiredly to the girl he was still half over. She had taken off the makeshift blindfold and was watching him curiously.

"Najika, I'm so sorry…but can I ask a favor of you?"

She blinked in surprise. "Yes, of course. Is something the matter?"

He held up a finger and turned back to the phone. "Look, I'll take care of it. I'll see you home soon, alright?"

He hurried to hang up, afterwards just throwing his phone carelessly to his seat and slumping back over Najika in exhaustion. Slim fingers tickled against his scalp before moving into full strokes in comfort. Kissing her collar in thanks, he just lay there a little while longer before he reluctantly sat up. He moved back to his seat and looked straight out the windshield, trying to see how he was going to tell the girl right next to him some things he'd rather keep to himself. But it wouldn't be fair to her…

"Najika…I'm married," he started out reluctantly, feeling before even seeing her tense up.

"You…you have a wife?" she asked shakily.

He swallowed heavily and threaded a hand through his hair. "Yes. She's…"

And he spoke about her, when and why he'd married her, and that she wasn't Sora and Daichi's mother and nor did they have any fond connection to her in return. He avoided speaking about himself towards the woman, knowing it's been years now and he hasn't spoken up in that time, and he doubted he ever would.

"She wants rice balls. In the middle of the night. And she wants it freshly cooked," Masahiko barely refrained from sneering, asking without really asking.

A hand was gently on his arm and he looked over to her to see a hesitant smile and soft eyes.

"Do you have rice at home? I can make something really quickly," she reassured him.

Relieved, he smiled back wearily.

At his home, Najika quickly set up shop and began working. He watched for a moment before he excused himself, feeling the strain of the night reach him. Just a moment in the bathroom and a quick splash of water on his face should energize him enough to offer some support for Najika.

Meanwhile, Najika was preparing the ingredients she was going to put into the rice, when she was interrupted. Startled, she turned to see who she guessed was…_Kitazawa_ Kokoro, wife to Masahiko and stepmother to Daichi.

She was pretty. Traditional Japanese dark hair and eyes, pale skin, and a little taller than the average Japanese woman's height. She was slim, and it showed in the expensive looking nightdress she wore. And most of all, she wore a disinterested gaze on her face, annoyed and bored eyes staring Najika down.

"Who are you?" she snapped.

Najika could already tell she disliked this woman, and she was the type of person to always give others a second chance and be nice to all, no matter what.

"She's Kazami Najika, the scholarship student over at the school," Masahiko's voice cut in. "Our cook is currently in Kyoto and nowhere near. I asked Kazami-san to come cook your rice balls as a favor, as she's known and very good with her cooking. Be grateful, Kokoro," his voice held the slightest hint of reprove, though it flew over the woman's head.

"Hm," Kokoro pursed her lips. "We'll see. I suppose it won't be too bad, if she's supposed to be so good. I can stomach some amateur cooking for tonight," she said dismissively. "At least, it's not store-bought."

Najika was tempted to sloppily shape the rice and come out with some crappy looking rice balls in presentation, if she weren't prideful of her work.

"I'll be waiting for it in my room," Kokoro drawled, turning and walking back out without another word or even saying a proper goodbye.

"I'm sorry about her," Masahiko apologized in embarrassment.

Najika waved it off sharply, going back to preparing the ingredients, though with a lot more vigor than before. Her agitation was clearly visible.

When she'd finished and they'd dropped off the food, Najika was about to speak her goodbyes.

"You're leaving already?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes, it's late and I have school for tomorrow," and that wasn't mentioning how she was strangely upset about finding out he had a wife and the treatment of said wife towards her.

"It _is_ late. At least let me get my coat so I can escort you back," Masahiko insisted.

"Why don't you just stay the night? It's much too late for little girls to be wandering around," Kokoro yawned, not really paying attention to them.

A glint lit across Masahiko's eyes and he latched onto that suggestion.

"That's brilliant," he praised, surprising Kokoro and pleasing her that he agreed with her for once. "Why don't you sleep over? There's plenty of room and we're closer to the school than the Diner."

"That's alright; I can just –" she started to decline when he interrupted her.

"In fact, why don't I just show you to a room now?" he said firmly, not willing to even hear a refusal.

He briskly led the way out after politely greeting his wife goodnight, and after closing the door, he moved to grab her hand and started to move through the hallways.

"I really should get going –"

"How about I show you Sora's room? Perhaps you'd like to stay there," he said instead, and damn him, but he knew that she wouldn't be able to refuse anything to do with Sora.

She stayed quiet and let him lead her, stopping in front of a door. She watched him take a deep breath, eyes going solemn, and felt herself grow stiff herself. And then they were entering the room after Masahiko had turned on the light, and it was _just so Sora_.

She was led to the bed and they sat down next to each other, completely silent and tense. Their knees bumped and startled them, but they didn't move away. She caught a glimpse of a picture of Sora and her eyes started to water. Then she looked over at him and he looked so awkward and also wretched about being in that room.

He had _said_ if she wanted Sora, she could have him at any time…and damn it all, she was feeling wretched herself about sleeping with him when he had a wife and upset that he had a wife at all.

A part of her so unlike herself wanted to do this beyond needing Sora, by making him hurt a little by wanting him when it wasn't really him she wanted. Maybe because part of the truth was that it wasn't just Sora she'd wanted, when a part of her knew she did wanted Masahiko and that's why it hurt so much and why she wanted him to hurt like she was and…

So she got up and flipped the switch to the light in the room, putting them in darkness, before she moved back to sit next to him, closing her eyes as she tremblingly reached towards him. He understood immediately, hesitating only a moment, before he leaned towards her and kissed her gently. He started kissing her more eagerly, tenderly laying her onto the bed and getting on top of her. She moved her legs up to grasp him around the waist, one arm flung back over her head and had been intending to grab a hold of his head, when instead it hit against something that clattered off its perch and to the floor.

They both stopped and stared down at the object, frozen in shock. Even in the darkness, Sora's kind face was like a beacon to them.

Masahiko ashamedly looked away, while she finally burst into actual tears, clutching onto his arm as she lay limp underneath him. What was wrong with her? This wasn't like her at all, wanting to hurt someone…wanting revenge…

And this was wrong. It felt so wrong in that room. It felt wrong to be doing that kind of thing in Sora's room, in Sora's image, and to go along with that charade in _his_ room. It was all wrong.

"If…if you want to continue this," Masahiko's voice cracked. "My room is three doors down."

And then he got off her and retreated out the door, leaving her behind to cry and not answer him. Instead, she curled into a fetal position, still crying to herself, though at least a little quieter. She stared into Sora's non-judging eyes and felt even worse about herself.

She didn't want to stay there watching Sora's eyes when she felt unworthy, and she didn't want to stay in that empty and silent room. And she was cold and she wanted soothing words and a comforting embrace. She wanted, really wanted, Masahiko right then.

She fled that room and quickly searched out Masahiko's, idly wondering about the separate room from his wife.

He was shocked and amazed at her presence, but she flung herself into his arms. He hugged her tighter before reaching over beside him for a tie, but she shook her head frantically. She wanted him, _him_, to comfort her. She wanted Masahiko to be there right then, not a ghost.

This wasn't about needing Sora, but needing to be comforted, especially after that failed episode in that room. And admitting to herself, that maybe she wanted this man enough to hurt and want to hurt him back.

He was dragging her behind him before he knew it, determinedly locking his door, before his control snapped and he'd thrown her against his door and was ravishing her against it. He pushed her up and held her against it with his body, using his weight to trap her against the door and himself without any leverage on the floor. He nipped along her neck before roughly pulling her spaghetti straps down her arms and freeing her clothed breasts to his eyes.

He didn't pause as he nearly ripped her bra off, thrusting it over her head and to the side and latching onto a mound greedily, using a hand to worship the other. Mewls escaped her mouth, but she bit down on her lip to stop the sounds.

Now that wouldn't do…

He thrust the hem of her skirt up, pooling around her waist and revealing her baby blue panties slightly scrunched up from her half bent over, half legs wide open position against him. Her fingers dug into his shoulders. He continued his light thrusting against half on her arse and half on the door, when there was yet another interruption.

There was several loud knocks on the door that had them freezing and looking nervously at each other.

It brought back to Najika's mind that Masahiko had a _wife_ and just because she didn't like her or that Kokoro was mean, didn't mean the woman deserved Najika sleeping with her husband and in her own home at that.

"Masahiko, are you up?"

He licked his lips anxiously, not moving to open the door.

"Yes, is there something wrong?" he actually sounded normal.

"No, I was just thinking. That girl's not half bad. You should hire her to temporarily cook for us, while that idiot cook is done with his vacation or whatever. Anyways, you're not still brooding about your kid's death, are you? I told you, you still got one left, alright?"

"Yes, I'll keep that in mind," he said in a forced even tone, even as Najika stiffened up from the woman's comment.

"Alright, goodnight."

Kokoro walked away and Masahiko leaned heavily against her, heaving huge breaths and clutching desperately at her.

"You…you have no idea how many times I've heard that from her," he had to gasp out.

And then he was looking back at her, a broken look on his face and eyes tearing up like hers had earlier.

She took it back. All of it. She didn't care what or how that woman would feel, especially if she could so heartlessly say a thing like that. Especially when this man was hurting so badly in front of her and that such a look on him was caused by that woman…

She didn't want to see him looking like that ever again.

So she thrust down and started grinding against him, moaning at the added friction. His hands were like magic as they touched her and worked her into a frenzy, and it wasn't long before their first orgasms both hit them separately. Then he was carrying her to the bed and slipping his pants off, and then her mind was exploding into sensations.

She didn't understand herself when she was like this either.

Started 2/5/12 –Completed 2/5/12

**EDIT 9/1/13: Again, edited to not be explicit.**

A/n: No Daichi or Seiya yet. They'll be officially introduced next chapter I think, but coming in for real will come with the Junior Competition because I'd like to have Najika and Masahiko interact a bit more before bringing in more drama from those two. But the wife has officially come in and her drama starts to take center stage. Would you all mind so terribly if I made her a little racist? Najika would look like what Kokoro would consider a 'gaijin', wouldn't she?

**Please review if you enjoyed! They're much loved and appreciated!**


	4. You're Loud in My Head

Disclaimer: I don't own Kitchen Princess, or its characters. Natsumi Ando does.  
>Story: She missed Sora and he reminded her of him. He hadn't felt such kindness or caring for himself since his late wife. Daichi just wants to support them both, but doesn't know how. Akane is just trying to be a good friend.<br>Set as an AU after Najika gives the Director the salted sweets, and no Daichi/Najika parts.  
>Spoilers: Yes, for the whole series.<br>Warnings: ?  
>Pairings: The DirectorNajika, strong past Sora/Najika, side (minor?) Seiya/Najika, and Daichi/Akane…

**Salted Caramel Chocolates  
><strong>_Chapter Four: You're Loud in My Head_

It was dark, but Najika couldn't sleep. She felt restless and suddenly exhausted, not just from the relentless sex she and the Director were having an hour ago, but drained also from the toll her emotions were taking on her.

Is this what it meant to grow up? Was becoming an adult meant to be so exhausting? Acting older, living maturely? In an adult's world, was it really this exhausting?

She examined Masahiko's face, lit by the moonlight. His face was drawn in through exhaustion, and she wondered to herself how many nights, days, time since Sora's death had he spent exhausted and miserable, and having to deal with it alone? Maybe even longer than Sora's death –since the death of his wife, his real wife, Ruriko.

She tentatively reached out and the tips of her fingers brushed against his cheek. He sighed but did nothing else, so she slowly started to caress the side of his face quietly. He moved his head more towards her head, as if he was starved for attention, and she turned red and became embarrassed.

But she didn't take away her hand and reluctantly pressed it closer to him instead, curving to the contours of his face and gently caressing it. A few more seconds and then Masahiko's eyes opened, blearily blinking into awareness and staring at her as he woke up.

"Hey," he greeted her, voice husky.

"Hey," she whispered back.

He turned his head slightly and brushed his lips against the hand she still laid against his face.

"Is something the matter?" he asked her, noting the troubled look on her face.

"No," she started to say, but the look on his face told her he wanted an honest answer. But she didn't know how to answer him. She had so many things on her mind, many she wasn't sure she wanted him to know about (especially since some of them concerned him), and just general chaos going on inside her head that kept her from knowing herself what she was so troubled about.

"I'm lost," she admitted vaguely.

"I'm here," he murmured. "I'll always be here. Don't be afraid to come to me."

She buried herself into his embrace, trying to calm herself.

"Please don't leave me. Don't leave me behind. I don't know what to do anymore," she whispered, but he still managed to hear her. "Please be the light that guides me," her hands gripped his shoulders, though she continued to hide her face into his chest.

His hand moved up and started to stroke her hair and she was able to fall asleep to it. He was unable to fall back to sleep as easily, mind busy with the thoughts he'd been left with.

When she next awoke, it was early light. It was far from the time where she had to start school, but no longer dark enough to keep the sun away.

"How are you?" her companion asked her gently, still holding onto her and stroking her hair.

She felt no better after her sleep than had she just stayed up the entire time.

"I miss Sora-sempai," she blurted out. He stiffened up, but she couldn't help herself now. "There were so many things I wanted to say to him that I never got to. I never got to thank him for everything. I never got to tell him how much he meant to me. I…I was never able to even attend his funeral."

Here, he flinched and held her closer. "I'm sorry. That was my fault. I was the one who threw you out. I didn't let you pay your respects and afterwards I…" his voice trailed off and was full of remorse.

She flinched, remembering the debacle. How she'd been thrown out and the way everyone, including Masahiko, had treated her afterwards.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he murmured over and over, his hands running up and down her bare back, and she only then noticed that she had started crying.

Why was she always crying when it came to Sora…and Masahiko? She didn't want to, and yet she just ended up doing so.

His lips descended upon hers and her eyes fluttered close. The feeling of his thumbs wiping away the tears that had fallen from her eyes and were slipping down her slightly upturned cheeks was so gentle and soft.

"Come with me," he breathed out as he pulled away. Before she could be confused, he continued quickly. "Call in sick to the academy and the diner. I'll say I have business elsewhere. Just come with me. We'll visit Sora's grave."

Her eyes widened and she didn't know how she felt about his offer. She desperately wanted to visit and pay her respects to Sora, but she had never just skipped so frivolously anything, much less her school and her job. And doing so with the Director of all people…

"Okay," she agreed quietly.

For some reason, she missed Sora so much that day, even more than usual. To be able to see his grave for once…that was something she could not miss, no matter what.

She moved from him to start to untangle their entwined bodies, but he held fast to her and bent his head to nuzzle her chest. By the end of it, he knew that he'd succeeded in distracting her from troublesome thoughts, where her mind was only focused on her building orgasm.

Even if it was through mindless lust, he had at least managed to keep her from being troubled with thoughts of himself, their situation, of Sora, and her confusion and uncertainty about herself and what she was doing. He didn't want her to be upset.

Afterwards, they took a shower together, where he forcibly kept his hands to himself so they wouldn't be caught up in each other and end up letting time pass them unawares. She had just started making a traditional Japanese breakfast, when Kokoro walked in, yawning and slipping into a seat at the table across from Masahiko. She was already dressed and ready to go, and he guessed that she was planning on making a trip to Ginza.

He glanced at Najika, but she kept going on as normal, untroubled bar the polite and too formal greeting she gave to his wife. He echoed her more quietly, hoping that Kokoro would hurry and leave already, so that the awkwardness in the air would dissipate.

"Eh, Masahiko. Dai-chan left early today. Didn't want to stay and eat breakfast, I guess," Kokoro muttered, still rather sleepy.

"He always leaves early," Masahiko commented neutrally, keeping to being polite. "He prefers to eat at Fujita Diner."

"Why would he want to eat trash?" she grumbled.

Masahiko's eyes automatically moved to Najika, but her back was still to him as she finished up breakfast. He was unable to discern anything.

Kokoro finally turned her attention to the lithe cook that was plating their food.

"Hey, girl. You look like a gaijin."

His head snapped towards his wife and he barely kept himself from staring at her.

"No real Japanese woman has light hair like that. If we were blonde, then it's only because of brats dying their hair for trends. Your hair looks too natural to be colored. Which of your parents was foreign?"

Appalled, he could only stare at his wife in disbelief before looking over at Najika in concern. At first, she was still standing with her back to them, before she turned slowly and the smile on her face was weak.

"I'm…I'm not sure. I think it was my father who was at least part French," he could detect the slight tremble in his young lover's voice, and he cursed his wife several times in his head.

"French, huh?" Kokoro actually seemed to leer at Najika. "I bet the French blood runs strong in you, and you know what they say about the French. You must be really _hot-blooded_, huh? A hot-blooded youth easily excited or aroused, eh Gaijin-san –"

"Kokoro, that's enough!" he snapped at her.

Kokoro frowned at him, but rolled her eyes and sat back. Breakfast was served and the married couple ate quietly at the table, while Najika politely stood off to the side and ate a smaller plate.

"I'm going now," Kokoro informed them as she finished eating and got up. "I will see you later, Masahiko. Bai bai, _Gaijin-san_."

Gaijin when attached with the _–san_ was supposed to be friendly and neutral, but her tone was clearly mocking as she addressed Najika.

"Najika," he stood up hesitantly and reached out to her.

She stood frozen in place, staring at the floor. Her hands slowly moved up and she hugged herself, rocking on the balls of her feet. That made his mind up quickly, and he crossed the distance without further hesitation, pulling her to him.

"I'm sorry for her," he murmured. "She's…she's always been," _'tactless, outspoken, bold –'_ "…a horrible person," he finally just came right out and said, knowing there wasn't a word he could substitute and be polite about, making an attempt to excuse his poor excuse of a wife. "She's a horrible, despicable, cruel and insipid woman I've always regretted marrying."

He had always said it was too late for him to voice these kinds of thoughts about her, but in the face of the torment his younger lover was being put through, he was not beyond admitting his distaste for Kokoro, one that had been building and festering over the years of their farce of a marriage.

"I'm sorry for subjecting you to her," he kept murmuring, closing his eyes as he hugged her to him.

"I would like to leave here soon," she requested. "I…I want to leave."

He understood, so he led them back to his room. He tugged off his tie and began searching for more casual clothes, now that he had presented himself in front of Kokoro as if he were going to work. Slipping on a shirt and then some jeans, he hoped that he was presenting himself as younger looking and that he wouldn't look odd beside Najika. Dressed, he had Najika wait as he made a quick trip to Kokoro's room and rummaged through the back of her closet (where he knew was clothing she had forgotten about and wouldn't miss). He found a pretty, casual summer dress and brought it back to Najika, who flinched at the sight of it.

"I don't want to wear anything of _hers_," Najika said in a surly tone.

He inwardly sighed. "You're wearing and only have your school uniform here, Najika. If you wear this, you'd look a little older and definitely not that you needed to be in high school. And I wouldn't look…I wouldn't look as if I were taking out my niece or sister."

She flinched again. "Or worse. A girl too young for you to be with."

Masahiko nodded sharply, not wanting to voice it out loud. She held out her hand and he silently handed the dress over to her.

"At least, I think she'd never worn it," he consoled her.

Najika stayed quiet but began undressing, knowing he'd seen her nude too many times for her to not dress in front of him. It didn't stop her from blushing however, and she had a feeling it would probably always be like that.

The white dress fell to just over her knees and she looked down to see the golden bamboo design in the middle of the skirt, starting from the hem and ending at the waistline. She adjusted the halter top, seeing that the front covered her breasts and was designed into a slim v-neck with an a-line opening, hinting only at cleavage. Making sure the adjustment was good for her, she moved the ties of the dress' top and was about to tie it securely around her neck, when it was taken from her by Masahiko and his deft fingers did it for her. They lingered briefly on her skin after he was done, but then disappeared just as quickly.

Masahiko examined her as he turned her around, gathering her curly hair together and tying it loosely to the side, letting it fall over her shoulder to give her a casual air. He rummaged in his pocket for the lipstick and mascara he'd also swiped from Kokoro's room, knowing just a touch of makeup would help make Najika look slightly older than she was.

Najika pursed her lips unhappily but didn't say anything, so he gently swabbed a layer of rustic red lipstick that Kokoro didn't really care for in favor of brighter shades. He thought something brighter might be a little too much on Najika, and was glad that he managed to make a good choice of shade, seeing that it let Najika look older without a brighter red that might have made her look like she was trying too hard to look older. He gently brushed mascara a few times on her eyelashes, and decided this was enough to make her look like she was out of high school, even if she still looked quite young.

"If it makes you feel better, I doubt she used this lipstick either," he tried to placate her.

Briefly glaring down at the floor, her eyes shuttered unhappily before she turned to him with a reluctant smile.

"But the mascara is definitely well worn," she acceded to his peace offering with the tease.

"She seems to be under the mistaken assumption I like long eyelashes," he said dryly.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I have long eyelashes."

"Which are natural," he returned with a smirk. "I like yours, _especially_ because they're not artificially sculpted and eventually succumbing into a disgusting clump of sludge."

"Then I suppose it's a good thing I don't really care to use makeup, or an excess of them," she began to laugh lightly, her mood lightening at the banter he was creating with her.

"Are you ready to go?" his voice gentled and he looked at her tenderly.

She took a deep breath. "Yes. I…I am ready to see Sora-sempai now."

He nodded and grasped her hand more firmly, leading them out. However, as they went through the kitchen, he felt Najika tugging on his hand and he turned to her inquisitively.

"We had leftover rice from last night, so I made you onigiri to snack on," she said in a quiet voice.

His heart warmed.

He helped pack it up with her, noting that the rice balls were either plain with no filling (but salted rice) or they were filled with umeboshi, the extremely salty and sour fruit. A few of them had nori wrapped around them.

This time it was his cheeks that warmed as he took note of the ingredients, knowing that Najika had specially made the onigiri with him in mind –and that she had remembered his salty and "not-sweet" preferences.

They were off after that, heading over to the train station where they would take the one to where Sora's grave was. Naijka hadn't realized that he wasn't buried in Tokyo.

"Where…where are we going?" she asked him in confusion.

"I had Sora buried in Hokkaido. It was where the family felt most at home with and where we had actually been able to be a family and have happier times," he confessed to her. "He is buried beside his mother."

Najika flushed red at that, not knowing how she felt about visiting the grave of the woman who (when living) cared very deeply and might have loved the man she was currently sleeping with. Arranged marriage or not, she knew that Masahiko had at least cared very much for Kitazawa Ruriko before her death.

On the train, they were thankful that it was rather empty. They were able to peacefully relax and sit beside each other as they rode the train to their destination.

He glanced at her in contemplation, before he tentatively reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I don't think I have been clear on this or that I have had the opportunity to tell you that you are not…that you have become more than just a 'great marketing potential' and not some poor and 'tragic Cinderella' to me," he remembered with an inward wince, words he'd once described her with.

She looked at him with a shuttered look and he wondered what was going through her mind.

"But it wasn't always that way, was it?" she stated more than asked, and she hadn't meant to sound so bitter.

The resigned and sorrowed smile cut him just as much as the words she uttered, though he knew that she hadn't meant to hurt him and had had no intention of doing so.

She looked away from him, staring blankly at the passing scenery through the windows in front of them. He looked down at his lap and kept quiet.

The once companionable silence between them became a tense train ride.

Started 11/27/12 – Completed 11/27/12

**EDIT 9/1/13: Edited to be less explicit.**

A/n: Hm, hm~ This chapter was actually really fun to write. I feel like a sadist, with how much I enjoyed making everyone miserable. Next chapter –Sora's grave, a day out, Seiya and Daichi confrontation, and a surprising person to return and potentially be trouble for the odd couple.


	5. I Miss You

Disclaimer: I don't own Kitchen Princess, or its characters. Natsumi Ando does.  
>Story: She missed Sora and he reminded her of him. He hadn't felt such kindness or caring for himself since his late wife. Daichi just wants to support them both, but doesn't know how. Akane is just trying to be a good friend.<br>Set as an AU after Najika gives the Director the salted sweets, and no Daichi/Najika parts.  
>Spoilers: Yes, for the whole series.<br>Warnings: ?  
>Pairings: The DirectorNajika, strong past Sora/Najika, side (minor?) Seiya/Najika, and Daichi/Akane…

**Salted Caramel Chocolates  
><strong>_Chapter Five: I Miss You_

He felt miserable in the wake of seeing the aftermath and consequences of his antics in causing her misery. He wanted to take it all back, change it so that they could have a better relationship –one where they didn't need to have all this tension and angst between them. But time couldn't be changed, and there was nothing he could do to change the past. He could, however, do much to make a better future.

Masahiko didn't want her to be miserable.

They both stared out of their window for awhile, before Masahiko excused himself. She glanced at him tiredly before returning back to gazing out the window. But when he came back, he held a medium-sized cup of kakigori and he sat right next to her. He scooped a spoonful of the flavored shaved ice, and then put it into her mouth, gaze unreadable.

He took it out and kissed her lips.

"I'm sorry."

And then he did that again and again, seven more times until he stopped and put the kakigori cup to the side and knelt down on the floor, in between her knees. He took her hands and clasped it between his, holding tightly to them as he bowed his head over them.

"I'm so sorry, Najika. I don't know how I can earn your forgiveness, though I don't deserve it. But I swear, I will make it up to you somehow."

Najika felt her eyes prickled, but she held back the tears. Instead, she took her hands away, ignoring his flinch, and gently took his head in her hands, confusing him. She lifted his head and tilted it backwards, his silky strands falling back as she closed her eyes and placed her forehead against his.

"I was never really angry or resentful towards you. You should know that. I'm not like that. So…don't be sad. Don't be unhappy. Then _I'll_ be unhappy, Masahiko," she murmured, rubbing their foreheads together.

He leaned further against her, pushing her back slightly against her seat.

"I'll take care of everything. I'll take care of you. I promise," he inhaled her scent, and then clutched her tighter.

He was the happiest he'd been in a long time.

Nearly an hour later, the train finally came to a stop and they were walking out of it together, holding hands.

"We'll be there soon. It's actually not too far from here," Masahiko murmured to her.

She squeezed his hand and he smiled to himself. Soon, Masahiko had gotten a car rental and had driven them to the cemetery, where he took her by the hand again, and led her to a spot near the top. Najika started to feel choked up upon the sight of Sora's grave, and she gripped Masahiko's hand tighter. He rubbed his thumb across her hand comfortingly, and pulled her closer. When they got closer, he took his hand away and instead adjusted his arm around her and kept her close.

He was surprised when Najika pulled away, but more so when she leaned up and kissed his lips lightly. And then she moved away and made her way to Sora's grave, and he watched her back quietly. He made his own way to Ruriko's grave, just right next to Sora's, and he and Najika stood side by side and yet apart at the same time. They spoke quietly to their respective past partners, and respectfully ignored the other and didn't listen in to their private conversations.

Sora was Najika's first love and she still clung to him. Ruriko had been his wife –he may not have loved her completely, but he loved her enough and had been the best of friends with her.

Right now, the two of them grieved.

Najika gently touched his shoulder and looked at him with meaningful eyes, and understood what she wanted, though he wasn't quite sure why. They switched places and Najika talked quietly to his wife. He glanced at her, before turning back to his son's grave and wincing.

He wasn't sure what he can say, what with what's been going on nowadays.

"I don't know if you're watching, Sora…but I hope you're not angry. I hope you won't disapprove too much of us or be too hard on me, and I swear I genuinely care for her. I know that we are together for all the wrong reasons…that in most eyes, I'd have taken advantage of her, but I promise that is not the case. I know you probably would be unhappy, or at least feel strange with your father being with your girlfriend. It's not usual and I know people would disapprove or find it just as strange as you might have. Please understand me, Sora. Please don't hate me."

His hand caressed his son's tombstone lovingly.

"I promise I'll take care of her," he murmured softly.

He took a deep breath and then turned to Najika, seeing her looking back at him. Then she held out her hand to him and gave a small smile. He gave an even smaller one back and took her hand, and then the two of them began their walk back down together, holding hands again.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her. "It's lunchtime."

She blushed when her stomach grumbled.

"I take that as a yes," he grinned.

They ended up in the car and driving the rental to a promising restaurant. They were seated quickly and were able to order just as fast. He ordered a plate of unagi while she had tonkatsu, and both of them decided to drink sencha green tea to go with it. Their tea came first and they drank quietly together.

After she finished her deep-fried breaded pork cutlets and he ate his grilled and flavored eel, he indulgently ordered uiro for Najika for dessert. She was delighted at it and that he'd done so, enjoying the traditional Japanese steamed cake. He even allowed her to feed him a few bites, not really minding the subtle sweetness. Besides, she was the one feeding him.

"I think I'd like to try making this when we get back," she commented, savoring a taste.

Her eyes fluttered in delight and he watched her appreciatively, a smile tugging at his lips. She spooned a piece and held it up to him, and he opened his mouth and ate it in amusement.

"Kazami Najika? Kazami-san, is that you?"

They turned towards the voice, startled that someone had recognized Najika and had called out to them. They were also confused as to whom it could be, and Masahiko didn't become any less confused upon seeing the young man who had spoken out. Najika, on the other hand, seemed to, as her eyes lit up and she waved politely at the man.

Masahiko frowned to himself.

The young man walked over, smiling brightly as he looked at Najika, and glancing at Masahiko with a confused air.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Kazami-san. Ah, I'm Nakama Kousuke," he introduced himself to Masahiko, including a small, polite bow.

For some reason, that name seemed familiar…

"Kitazawa Masahiko," he reluctantly introduced himself in turn, not really wanting to with this guy. And there was that Masahiko's name was slightly recognizable…

Nakama's eyes widened. "Kitazawa-san? From Seika Academy?"

He gave a stiff smile, though he was a little confused as to why his school was what the man first associated with him. He saw Nakama glance over at Najika quickly, before his eyes glided over the couple's attire and their position together at the table.

Well damn. It would just be their luck that they would run into someone who'd recognize Najika and know she should be in school, and in _his _school in fact. Coupled with their casual clothes (and that Najika was slightly made up) and the fact they were having lunch together, it was obvious this was an informal and out of school occasion…and likely suspicious and may even be correctly seen as a date.

And with Nakama knowing who Masahiko was at the same time, the situation was looking a little more than illicit.

"I'm sorry if I was interrupting anything, I just wanted to come over and greet you, Kazami-san. I really admired your work, back then in the contest," Nakama complimented, turning an admiring smile towards the girl.

Masahiko's frown deepened. He didn't want to admit it, but he'd been jealous of the man since his initial interruption. And it looked like he had a right to, if his looks and smiles towards Najika was any indication.

"And I also wanted to compliment you on your progress through the last National Western Confectionary Contest. I won it the last time, and I know how hard it can be. That you managed to get so far, at such a young age…Amazing! I understand circumstances made you unable to continue on normally, but I fully believed you were capable of winning it," Nakama praised her highly.

Najika blushed brightly, which made Masahiko start scowling and unable to stop himself from narrowing his eyes at the other man. But now his memory was jogged up a bit, and he remembered who the other was.

A famous rising chef, who cooked the confectionaries at Cantina's and won that contest the previous year…the contest that his son had lost his life in. And he could sort of remember the contest Nakama had alluded to, the one he talked about first. Sora had briefly mentioned one that had been held at the school, headed by Kishida Akane. He hadn't prodded more at the time, but maybe he should've, if only to have gotten the heads up on this man.

"I'm in a new contest right now," Najika shyly brought up. "It was just created. It's supposed to be the junior section of the National Western Confectionary Contest. I'm hoping I can win this time."

"Really?" Nakama's eyes brightened. "I'm pleased to know that. I hope you win as well. Please, Kazami-san, have my number. I would very much like it if you would call or message me anytime. I would love to talk about cooking and the different dishes and plates we could go over together. Do you have your phone?"

Najika smiled embarrassedly. "Actually, I don't have one."

"Then please take my number anyway," he wrote it down quickly and handed it to her (and Masahiko _really_ wanted to snatch it and throw it away, somewhere where it couldn't be seen or found). "I apologize for interrupting again. Please have a great day and enjoy the rest of your meal. It was great seeing you again, Kazami-san, and it was nice meeting you, Kitazawa-san."

And then he was gone and Masahiko was very happy about that.

Moping, he grabbed Najika's spoon and carved a huge chunk of the uiro that he shoved into his mouth.

"Masahiko?" Najika blinked.

"I'm in need of comfort food," he muttered around the spoon still in his mouth.

Najika blinked again.

And it was worse when he recalled that though Nakama was still older than Najika, he was still much younger than Masahiko. He was not afraid to admit he was jealous, wary, and feeling threatened by the other man.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in Seika Academy, school was long started and both Daichi and Akane were worried that Najika wasn't there and hadn't attended any of her classes so far. When they asked, they found out that she'd called in sick. They'd already checked with Fujita Diner that morning, with Fujita telling them that Najika had called in sick also.<p>

They'd asked about her, but Fujita said she wasn't in her room, and had been over in _Daichi's_ home because apparently she'd had to come over and make onigiri for Daichi's stepmother as a favor. Daichi couldn't believe he had missed her, and had wondered why his father had asked Najika for the favor in the first place. To his knowledge, his father was still angry at Najika and blamed her for Sora's death.

Akane stayed quiet, knowing that it was probably a good idea not to go into the new details between Daichi's father and Najika, or the situation between the two. She was also sure that Daichi wouldn't appreciate or like knowing the truth. Knowing what she did too, was what made her worry and wonder what had happened between the Director and Najika –as last she remembered, the two had left her together. Was Najika really still in Daichi's home? And why?

The Director hadn't been in either, also called in sick.

That upped Akane's worry, and she wondered again what had happened. It was times like this that made her wish Najika had a cell phone.

When lunch time rolled around, instead of heading to Fujita Diner like always, Akane parted ways from Daichi and hoped he didn't come home as she went over and tried to see if she could dig up any clues (or even better, find Najika there). Daichi had gone and had run into Seiya.

The two boys glared at each other, standing off and the tense air around them was completely obvious.

"You really should realize that Najika doesn't like you like that," Daichi frowned at the other. "Obviously, you look like my brother, who was the one who she truly liked. If anything, the one thing you could be would be a replacement. A _cheap_ replacement," he couldn't help biting out.

"Are those fighting words, Daichi-_kun_?" Seiya's tone was mocking. "Because as you can see, I won't give up. The two of you have no common ground anyways. And as you said, it was _Sora_ she'd liked –not you, the other brother that's _just_ a friend."

"A friend to her is more than what you can claim," Daichi gritted his teeth.

"But I can turn it around," Seiya said confidently. "And I'm not stuck as just being a friend, unlike you."

"I can turn it around too!" Daichi just barely refrained from shouting. "I don't have to be 'just' a friend. I know I can be more!"

"Delusional, you are," Seiya scoffed.

"I've known her longer," Daichi said firmly. "I know her _better_."

"And yet you are still nothing more than a friend," the blond drawled, inwardly rolling his eyes.

"She's still grieving over Sora," Daichi glared at the other.

"And will always be the brother she'd loved more," Seiya continued to push his buttons.

Daichi had the hugest urge to toss himself forward and punch the daylights out of the other. Seiya really did look like his older brother, but he was nowhere near Sora in terms of personality. Seiya was just a plain jerk, irritating to everyone, and was completely arrogant and egotistical to a fault. He wanted nothing more than to slap the smug grin off of the other right then.

Seiya stopped grinning, and suddenly looked very solemn then. It caught Daichi off guard, but not for long. He was back to scowling and being angry at the other, and had opened his mouth to say something further, when Seiya interrupted.

"You really should leave her alone," Seiya said admonishingly. "She doesn't need the likes of you. You and your family will just be trouble to her. Practically cancer to Najika-chan. You and your family need to stay away. You just cause problems for her, and have so much baggage and issues that she doesn't need to deal with or should have to get involved with. I mean it, Kitazawa. Leave her alone. Stay away, if you want what's best for her."

Daich reeled back, and stared at the other. He hadn't expected that at all, or the plain seriousness of the other. He also hadn't thought he and his family were like that, especially in regards to Najika. He tried to make a defense for himself, when Seiya spoke again.

"If you cared about her, _truly cared_, then you wouldn't continue to force her to be around you, when you do nothing but make her miserable. For one, you're the one that is further aggravating your father against Najika-chan. You determinedly stay around her, the one your father hates, which makes him hate her more."

And that, Daichi could not refute or deny.

Started 2/21/13 – Completed 2/21/13

A/n: Wheee~ Drama between Seiya and Daichi, and Nakama comes in and gives threatening vibes XD (Dudes, did you guys remember his scenes? What's up with the focus on him licking Najika's cake off of his thumb? Haha, also, his doesn't have a first name, so I gave him one) Also, the time it takes to get from Tokyo to Sapporo, Hokkaido through train is jacked up here (it actually takes 11 hours), but that just won't fit, eheh.

My few reviewers, I looooveeee yoooouuu~ (twirls around happily)


	6. White and Purple

Disclaimer: I don't own Kitchen Princess, or its characters. Natsumi Ando does.  
>Story: She missed Sora and he reminded her of him. He hadn't felt such kindness or caring for himself since his late wife. Daichi just wants to support them both, but doesn't know how. Akane is just trying to be a good friend.<br>Set as an AU after Najika gives the Director the salted sweets, and no Daichi/Najika parts.  
>Spoilers: Yes, for the whole series.<br>Warnings: ?  
>Pairings: The DirectorNajika, strong past Sora/Najika, side (minor?) Seiya/Najika, and Daichi/Akane…

**Salted Caramel Chocolates  
><strong>_Chapter Six: White and Purple_

Akane was glad she'd managed to sneak into the Director's home. She didn't want to be caught, especially since she was breaking and entering into his home. Of course, she was a frequent and known guest, but neither Daichi nor his father were there, and she'd gone inside without them or any known permission. She didn't exactly have an open door permission to enter their home whenever she felt like it.

She searched around the house, glad that there didn't seem to be any servants lingering about (she didn't know that all of them were having a vacation, as had been ordered by the Director). She saw the remnants of something being made in the kitchen. There was a chopping board out, a knife still on it and some leftover rice. The rice cooker was opened and empty. There was a roller and some plastic wrappers. Idly, she began cleaning up as she deduced that Najika _had_ been there, from the evidence of someone cooking (the rice could be an indicator of the onigiri story too).

Besides, no one in that house cooked. Daichi was just learning and not that good yet, she knew the Director didn't and couldn't cook, and she knew of enough of _that_ woman to know she wouldn't ever attempt it (she would never lift a finger to do _anything_).

She quietly went around the rest of the house and accidentally ran across the Director's room. Guiltily curious, she hesitantly entered. A dark blush colored her cheeks as she examined the messy room. Clothes were scattered to the side, telling because of how it was the Director's and Najika's and that they were close together (thankfully, it seemed they had only been changing clothes –but by how close their clothes was seemed like they'd changed in the same room, at the same time, and in front of each other! How scandalous!). The bed was still suggestively mussed up, and the air in the room reminded her of the time she embarrassingly walked into her mother's room after she'd spent a night with a guy. There were scattered makeup stuff on the dresser, and as Akane peered closer, she could see the expensive brands and knew it belonged to the Director's current wife (that and Najika didn't own any makeup, much less expensive makeup).

First things first, she opened the window slightly to air out the room. Then she got a plastic bag, stuffed the clothes and makeup in it, and hid it under the bed. She fixed up the bed next and then went searching off for the family's phonebook.

On the off chance Kokoro came home early (which everyone knew she never did, but just in case), there was no evidence left to reveal any illicit affair going on.

She knew Najika and Masahiko were probably together. Najika didn't have a cell phone, but _Masahiko _did. And she'd found the phonebook, which she'd gone searching for in the first place, hoping his number would be there. And she was glad to see that it was.

She quickly found the phone and dialed, and after a few seconds she was glad (and then that reaction immediately turned to nervousness) when the Director answered.

"Hello?"

"Kitazawa-san? This is Akane. I was wondering if Najika was with you?"

"Kishida-san? I see. Najika, um, Kazama-san is right here," he sounded reluctant to admit, but since Akane sounded sure and had called him with the suspicion, he'd had no choice but to admit that fact.

"Ah. I was right then."

There was silence on the other end, before she heard some shuffling and then Najika was answering her.

"Akane? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, things are fine. We were all worried. You weren't at the Diner or at school, and the only thing we've heard was that you called in sick and that you'd come over to Kitazawa-san's last night to make onigiri for Kokoro-san," Akane couldn't help the distaste in her voice at that name. "Fujita-san was the one who told us, and no one else knows. We were worried when we couldn't find you anywhere, and when we found out that Kitazawa-san was absent as well, that worried us also. And since I know about you, I was assuming you two were together somewhere."

"I'm so sorry! I didn't think to let you or the others know. I'm in Sapporo right now with Masahiko," she sounded embarrassed and apologetic. "We were visiting Sora's grave and had just had lunch. We're going to walk around a bit and sightsee, and we'll probably return later tonight."

"Oh! I see. Well, I'm glad you're alright. I can't wait to see you back. Stay safe, okay?"

"I will! Thanks, Akane. I'll bring back souvenirs."

They hung up and Akane heaved a huge sigh. She was relieved that Najika was fine and okay, and that the Director was there with her. He'd make sure she was safe too. And cared for.

She only needed to deflect questions from Daichi (and probably even Seiya), and wait anxiously for her friend to return.

Meanwhile, Najika looked dumbfounded at the cell phone, also feeling a bit embarrassed she'd forgotten to tell anyone about where she was and what she'd been doing. She hadn't wanted to worry anyone. She felt bad for causing anyone to worry on her behalf.

'_How irresponsible,'_ she chastised herself.

"So, um, Kishida-san knows about us?" she heard Masahiko asked suddenly, in an awkward voice.

"What?" she looked up, blinking in confusion at him.

"Well, that is to say…you called me by name to her," he said, shifting slightly.

"Oh, I did! I'm sorry, Masahiko," she winced. "But she's the only one! I swear I didn't tell anyone else about us."

He gave her a small reassuring smile. "It's alright. She is your friend, right? And you trust her. I don't mind."

She felt relieved and she gave him a relieved smile to show for it.

"Why don't we continue to walk through Sapporo, and enjoy the sights?" he suggested.

She gave him a bright smile. "Yes, I'd love to! How about their shiroi koibito? I'd really like to try their famous white chocolate biscuits."

He gave a light chuckle. "Of course –food," he said teasingly.

She turned red, but smiled at him and slightly pushed at his arm.

They searched around for where they could buy the sweets, and were continuing their walk through Sapporo while idly eating them.

"Najika, would you like to visit the Lavender House? I know you've missed all of them and have been wanting to go visit," Masahiko turned to her as they stopped in front of a store selling stationary.

Her eyes widened. "Could we really?" she asked in surprise.

He nodded with another of his small smiles. She squealed happily and tackled him into a tight embrace, before surprising him with a kiss that made him go in shock, before trying not to waste the opportunity and a rare time when she actually initiated first. Kissing back with equal happiness, they only pulled back when there was a lack of air for the both of them. He could blissfully see that her face was a bright red, and she was shyly not looking at him.

"Then to Lavender House we go," he confirmed, and grabbed her hand.

He easily managed to secure a way to the Lavender House, where he let go of her hand reluctantly. Though he didn't want to, he knew no one knew of their relationship and that they should keep it that way.

And he _hated_ that. He didn't want to hide her or seem ashamed of her. She was over the age of consent in Japan. She was considered of marriageable age at 16 –he could marry her if he wanted to, and if she'd allow it! Of course, being the one older, he knew he'd be looked down on by some, especially with the circumstances regarding their relationship. But it was worth it; _she_ was worth it.

He lov –

He cleared his throat quietly and looked away from her figure, from where she was eagerly slightly ahead of him and leading the way up to the orphanage.

"Masahiko! We're nearly there!" she grabbed his hand and started forward with a gusto, speeding up the closer she got to the Lavender House.

"Najika –Kazami-san, you should let go of my hand and call me Kitazawa-san," he said quietly, unwillingly pulling his hand away and keeping a distance.

She stopped and gave him a confused look. He just gave her a sad smile, and she understood. Frowning, she nodded and continued on, though her pace was slower and she seemed subdued.

"I didn't mean to make you unhappy," he murmured.

"I know. It's not your fault," she sounded frustrated.

Biting his lip, he reached out and grabbed hold of her shoulder, squeezing gently before he let go.

At the door, Najika knocked and it was opened to show Hagio-sensei, who looked surprised but then delighted to see them.

"Najika! Kitazawa-san! What on earth are you two doing here? Oh, where are my manners? Please! Come in, come in," she ushered them in and then led them to the kitchen, where she had them sit. "I'm so glad to see you visit, Najika. And it's a pleasure to meet you in better times and a happier look, Kitazawa-san."

"I am as well," Masahiko answered. "Things are coming along and looking better. I'm _feeling_ happier these days. _Very_ much so," he chanced a glance at Najika that she slightly blushed at, though she tried to hide it.

Hagio-sensei barely caught the exchange, though she was unnoticeable and didn't say anything about it.

"I wanted to visit," Najika said then. "Kitazawa-san was kind enough to bring me here, after being kind enough to bring me to see Sora-sempai's grave."

"Did he?' she was surprised again. "Thank you very much for your kindness, Kitazawa-san."

"It was nothing," Masahiko answered uncomfortably. "I owed it to her anyway."

"No, you didn't," Najika muttered to him.

"Of course I did," he muttered back.

Probably thinking she couldn't hear, busy about the kitchen and taking out pots to cook something for the kids and something for the two, she inwardly frowned in thought as heard them interact so familiarly.

"I and Najika-chan don't think so, so thank you still, Kitazawa-san," Hagio-sensei finally said, not taking a no for an answer.

Masahiko gave an awkward nod. "Thank you in turn then. I was only trying to make up for before."

Najika frowned at him, but he wouldn't look at her for awhile.

'Baka,' she mouthed at him.

He gave her a pleading glance and she sighed. But then he looked up and saw Hagio-sensei looking at him, a strange look on her face. She then looked at Najika, before looking back at him. A light entered her eyes and she now looked surprised again, before a knowing look was in her eyes as she stared him down.

She knew about them. Hagio-sensei knew, without even having been told.

"Najika, dear, could you go to the kids and round them up? Catch up with them for a few minutes though. They have all been missing you, and they'd love to spend some time alone and try to hog your attention," she gave an affectionate smile to the blonde, who happily agreed while Masahiko felt dread and knew what was coming.

"Kitazawa-san…am I right in assuming you are in some kind of relationship with Najika?" she immediately started in on him, and didn't waste any time. Nor was she starting slow and working up to it, and had quickly gone to the direct questions.

Masahiko flinched, but didn't lie or shy away from the question.

"Yes," he answered truthfully and felt suddenly tired about the whole situation.

She sat down across from him, on the other side of the table.

"She's sixteen, you know," she started out, voice not belying anything.

"Yes, I do. And I understand the problems with that," he cringed inwardly.

"So what do you plan on doing?"

He blinked, taken aback. "Pardon?"

"She's, according to law, able to marry at 16. Are you going to marry her? I_ can_ see quite well for my age, and I know whatever it is between you two isn't some game or inconsequential. Nor do I believe you coerced or forced her into anything. I also believe that Najika, despite how dangerously kind and trusting she can be, isn't naïve enough to fall for anything and stubborn and confident enough in herself to never give into any unreasonable demands. And there is that I can see she's completely fond and cares much for you. She loves you too."

"Does she?" he asked, bitterly skeptic.

"Yes, of course," and when he looked at her, she didn't look at all uncertain or unconfident and he couldn't help the blossom of hope entering him.

He looked down. "I…I would like to marry her. And I would…if she wanted. But I believe…that it's best that she may want to try experiencing more of the world first, even…see other men."

"Would you really accept that choice?" she asked in surprise. "I wouldn't have thought you'd like such a thing, with your feelings."

He sighed. "I would accept it. To be fair, I think she needs to experience others and things outside of me, so that I am not all that she ends up knowing and that she would not have had a chance to have different choices. It's only right that she has a chance to explore other possibilities. I would want her to know more than just me –that I wouldn't be depriving her of a chance to expand her horizons, her experience of the world and try to be with others…and maybe a chance at being happier somewhere else or…with someone else."

Masahiko ran a hand through his hair. "The last thing I want is to make her unhappy. I've done that enough. I _know _there's a huge gap in age and experience, so I want to let her be able to experience more, grow more, and mature more. I don't want to tie her down, especially to here and with an old man like myself," he scowled at the tabletop.

Hagio-sensei snorted. "You're pretty handsome and young looking for an old guy," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at him. Her countenance softened. "Aren't you afraid that she might find she's happier elsewhere, with someone else?"

He swallowed heavily. "I would just want her happy. And besides, 'let her go, and if she comes back, it's love,' right? It's meant to be if it's meant to be, right? And I…I really, really hope it is," he looked down at the table again, and his hands clasped together and gripped tightly.

'_Please Kami, let it be.'_

* * *

><p>"These are called 'white sweetheart,'" Masahiko showed off the leftover shiroi koibito biscuits they had left. "There's only a full bag left, so everyone only gets half a biscuit, okay? Share with your neighbor!"<p>

Najika smiled softly to herself as she watched Masahiko interact with the kids. He looked extremely happy and fond as he casually sat in the middle of all of them, sitting cross-leggedly, which was so uncharacteristic of him. He looked younger and so much more relaxed right then.

Her cheeks colored and she kept watching him, absolutely mesmerized. They started eagerly tugging at him and grinning widely, happily shouting for him to play a game with them. When he gave in with a grin and started to play, her breath hitched.

Her mouth opened slightly and she watched in awe and an odd sort of ache inside her chest.

She was watching him with the kids, looking at ease and like a father happily with his children. She couldn't help feeling so incredibly happy and pleased to see him like this. And yet, seeing him with the children…

Najika felt…strange.

She couldn't possibly, not really…have fallen in love with the Director?

Started 9/21/13 – Completed 9/21/13

**A/n: Hope you few stragglers are still enjoying this! Please leave a review! Hopefully at least five of you will? (puppy eyes)**

To wheee: Thank you! I'm glad someone does love this story, and likes the pairing. I wish there were more of these two together too!

To Liz: I really appreciate that. I really work hard on being descriptive on everything, but especially emotions so that the reader can not only get into the character's shoes, but also feel along with them. I also really like putting realism into my fics, so it's important to me that I try to make everything seem plausible or realistic enough to the readers. Thank you!


End file.
